sonic christmas:prancer
by sonamyfan905
Summary: amy lives a tuff life with her brother,silver and father.till one december amy finds a reindeer and belives its one of sanata's,prancer.so her and her frieand must help her and prancer get back to the north pole.sonamy knuxouge silvaze  based on movie!


Prancer: sonic style

Okay so this is the sonic version of the classic Christmas movie ,Prancer. So pretty much all the sonic characters are in this (video game characters only, I dislike the comics for personal reasons). In the movie the characters are young children but in this story ther ages will be older don't ask me how old… somewhere between 13-16. And yes there will be parings ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter one

Life may not always be good, but still manage to smile

The hills were covered of a blanket of white, the sky was shielded by clouds of grey and trees where stripped naked of their leaves, Only the natural beauties of winter The traditional American theme of the magical time of the year, Christmas. "hurry up Amy! If we are late for dinner again dad is gonna kill us" hissed a white hedgehog to his younger sister who was straggling behind him. Silver shivered and hugged his scarf closer to him as the winter chill went straight threw him "ugh! Amy! Hurry up its getting colder" hissed silver kicking the snow underneath him .the pink hedgehog looked up at her older brother giving him a deadly glare "like I care what dad says, I'm in no rush. Besides dinner is always cold" Amy looked down at her red boots and smirked yet again letting her mind wonder of with the pixies ."FINE! I'll just ditch ya!, let ya get eaten by bears" said silver in a spooky voice attempting to scare his sister. His face blanked when he noticed Amy crossed her arms and smirked "dad says there no bears in this area only deer and elk, so nice try silver" the pink hedgehog giggled as she caught up with her brother "AND dad says if you leave me in the woods again he's going to put his foot right up your- "yeah! Ugh don't remind me of dads threats" silvers eyes widened and he waved his arms in front of Amy's face getting her attention to stop talking. "alright..i just thought you might have forgotten" she growled and pushed silvers gloved hands away from her face, silver was stunned by what she said and cringed in memory of his father's threats "who could forget THAT!" Amy smirked at her brother and strided ahead "I could. Dad doesn't scare me!" she said bravely "bull! You cack yourself whenever he comes near you!" silver crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at the bubbly pink girl "well only a little, why do you think he's angry all the time?" Amy placed a finger under her lip and looked up at the dark sky "well I dunno, I think it's because nothing ever grows, and that money is always tight" silver shrugged and scratched behind his long slender white ears "yeah I guess, I think it's because of me?" Amy groaned sadly and stoped walking to admire two blue birds singing in the dead branches of a tree "no way!Never think that.. sure it can be kind of difficult for him to understand you sometimes doesn't mean you're the reason he's angry all the time" silver jumped in front of the pink hedgehog startling her and causing her to fall onto her butt into the snow "yeah right you know it's true you just- "AMY!" the girl's eyes burst wide and she gasped at the sudden outburst of her brother "let's just stop talking about it, come on lets hurry up and get home. It's almost dark" silver sighed and lets a small smile tug at his lips and offered Amy his hand to help her up ."…. Thanks" Amy grunted as she stood up and slowly started to dust the snow of her skinny jeans "yeah I guess your right this isn't helping the situation is it?" Amy looked over her shoulder to peek at silver "no its not" he smirked proudly "that was a rhetorical question" Amy sighed and started walking forward away from her older brother "I knew that..".

The siblings ran up the road towards their home panting and shivering as the cold air smacked them in the face. They rounded the corner of the snow covered road and slowly jogged to stop in front of there their rotting away mail box. The sibling's home was on a 200 acre property most of it being pine or just ordinary forest. Their property was fenced off with a rotten old barb wire typical fence with a dodgy old gate. Their drive way was just typical straight that lead up to the house with looked old with the red paint chipping of the wood panels, the house was a small two story cottage with a small shack attached to it. Behind it was a large pond frozen over with ice with a tool shack on the other side and north east to the house was there old barn. Along the drive way there was rows of apple trees where a tall white hedgehog stood trimming of the dead branches. Silver slowed when he saw his father and hung his head down to look at his boots "*clears thought* hey dad.." there father looked over his shoulder and grunted in return "..a proper hello would be slighty more polite wouldn't it?" amy crossed her arms and pouted at her father "what?" the tall aldualt grunted and looked over his shoulder once again,amys eyes widend and she quickly snaped her head down to the ground again "nevermind" she spat and sped of the house.

Ther daddy isn't a very loverly fallow isn't he lol

I promise ill continue soon :)

Rate plz!


End file.
